Enterprises and organizations (e.g., corporations, partnerships, governments, academic institutions, etc.) maintain enterprise networks that allow enterprise users to access enterprise resources, such as hardware and software applications. For example, the enterprise applications may include email, customer relationship management (CRM), document management, enterprise resource planning (ERP) and data controlled by the enterprise. Also, the enterprises allow remote access to the enterprise applications. For example, when enterprise users are not in the enterprise network, the enterprises allow enterprise users to access the enterprise network via devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like.
Further, the enterprises deploy enterprise mobility management (EMM) solutions to assist in the management and control of remote access to the enterprise applications. The EMM solutions could manage devices through mobile device management (MDM) frameworks. The EMM solutions allow the enterprises to issue devices to enterprise users, which may be intended exclusively for business use. The enterprises maintain control over such devices, their applications and data. The enterprises may also allow the enterprise users to use their own devices for corporate purposes (a scenario known as bring your own device (BYOD)). BYOD programs allow the enterprise users to utilize personal devices for both personal and business use. As the BYOD programs gain momentum and popularity amongst employers and employees, the concern to ensure balanced memory usage between the enterprise applications and personal use applications in the device grows as well.